The stolen necklace
by bluefur9
Summary: It's Lisa Simpsons sweet 16 birthday. Nelson, her boyfriend, gives her a special gift that soon goes missing... Meanwhile Bart finds the person who could just be his soul mate...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! First part of my truly **_**awesome**_** story **_**The Stolen Necklace**_**! Before you begin reading, I would just like to say a few words about this story:**

**It's a great twist of romance, mystery, and a hint of comedy now and then all adding up to the grate question: **_**Who the hell would steal poor Lisa's necklace?**_

**I would like to add that I truly tried my best to write this and if it totally blows, then I'm sorry… But I don't think you'll think that because I had a couple people from my family (Well what did you expect? A book publisher?), read this and they all said it was really great. Just a couple spelling errors here and there, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. If you see more tell me and I'll take note of it. If you are wondering why I wrote the story in present tense it's because I read a lot of books using it so I decided that I would use it too. **

**Enjoy the story, and review afterwards!**

"…Happy birthday dear Lisa, happy birthday to you!" Lisa closes her eyes and blows out the candles.

The new 16-year-old gets congratulated by her few friends and family. Lisa's parents couldn't afford a sweet 16 like she wanted, so they made a smaller version of the one she had in mind, decorating the house full of colorful balloons and a poster that said: "Happy Sweet 16!" Lisa was never much of a show-off anyway so she didn't mind it. She finished blowing out the candles and scoots her chair over between Nelson and Janey.

"The best thing about any birthday is getting to eat the cake!" Bart, her 18-year-brother, says licking his lips.

"Well then, you're in luck Bart! Lisa told me to make a chocolate fudge cake with marshmallow frosting on top." Marge says cutting a slice, then handing it over to Lisa.

She hums as she puts a piece of the creamy cake in her mouth. Marge cuts and hands over the pieces of cake to everyone and then slices one for herself. "Marge you've out done yourself on this one!" Homer says, scraping his plate clean of the marshmallow goo.

"Yah Mrs.S! You made a perfect cake for a perfect girl. Isn't that right babe?" Nelson says putting his arm around Lisa.

Her relationship with Nelson hasn't worked in the past, but ever since he became Bart's best friend she began to fall for his witty and brutish charm again. "Oh you!" She says then gives him a kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Bart says rolling his eyes.

Nelson's about to say something, but Lisa interrupts, "Oh Bart! You're just jealous because I'm happy with someone and you're not!" she tells him.

"Don't remind me!" Millhouse says butting into the conversation.

Lisa was dating the annoying mini hulk a few years back until she found out that the fire that made her fall for him was also created by him, she couldn't stand the fact he lied to her and broke up with him.

"Ha-ha! I'm dating the girl you were in love with since you were 7!" Nelson taunts.

"No ha-haing at the table!" Marge tells Nelson.

"Sorry Mrs.S…"

They all scarf down their second piece of cake and move on to the living room for the best part… Presents!

"Which one goes first?" Lisa wonders looking threw the bags and boxes, grabbing the one that catches her attention. "Terri and Sherri" Is written in fine cursive on the tag.

Lisa un-tie's the bow on the black and white bag, "A Sephora's cosmetic kit! So thoughtful you two!"

"We remembered the day when you said you needed one so we thought it was the perfect gift." Sherry says.

Lisa moves through the presents and picks the one that her brother got her._ Probably just some of his old comic books,_ Lisa thinks. She opens the bag and… "Wow! You actually got me something nice Bart!" she gasps opening then smelling the perfume he got her.

"I asked the store lady what girls liked the most from there, and she showed me some perfumes." He says with pride.

"I'm shocked." She hugs Bart. _It's not like him to get me something I'll really use,_ Lisa thinks,_ I guess it's because it's my sweet 16._

The next bag she picks up is a small little brown one with a bright red bow and a tag that's written _Nelson _on it. Nelson realizes she picked his and yells, "No Lis! Save mine for last!"

She looks at the present then looks at him, "Ok." She's dying of curiosity but does what he says and places the gift at her side.

_What in the world can it be? _Lisa wonders, _it's a small bag and it feels as if there is a box inside… NO! WAIT! What if… Just maybe… It' a… a… A RING! Oh god! Nelson Muntz is gonna ask me to marry him! That's why he wanted me to save it! Crap! Do I say yes? I don't think I have the courage to say no. Of course I'll say yes, but I don't know if I'm ready for this! Oh dam! _

"Lisa? Are you ok?" Nelson asks worried.

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy for a second." She answers holding her spinning head.

"Do you need Tylenol?" Marge asks.

"No I'm good." Lisa reassures her.

As the presents go by Lisa keeps glancing at the present Nelson gave her and wonders if it's really a ring or not.

The last present (Not including Nelsons) is unwrapped and the guests start to leave because Nelson insists that his present must be opened only with the Simpsons in the room. "Now we can finely see Nelson's gift!" Maggie says anxiously.

"Yah must be pretty good since he made everyone leave to open it." Marge says.

"Open it babe." Nelson tells Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's part two of my story, enjoy! Let's see what's in that box...**

Not a peep goes out in the Simpsons home as Lisa slowly unties the red bow, reaches in the bag, and pulls out a small black box. She looks at Nelson but he doesn't give her any hint of what's in there. So she very slowly opens the box and…

"How… What… How?" Lisa says in astonishment and relief because it's no ring at all. But a pure gold, fine chain necklace with a beautiful greenish bluish gem stone in the middle.

All the Simpsons know that Nelson's no rich man, so they're very shocked he could afford such a gift. "How in the world did you afford that man?" Bart says in astonishment.

"Bart, Manners!" Marge says elbowing him.

"Uff!" Bart lets out as soon as his mothers elbow hits his arm.

"That's ok Mrs.S the truth is that, I was saving up every penny I earned form my bike business until I had enough to buy Lisa the best sweet 16 birthday present ever." He tells all of them emotionless.

Nelson re-opened his bike business 'Snot wheels' a few years ago, but he says what he really wants is to be a mechanic. Who knows? Maybe someday he could open up his own business.

"So… Did it work?" Nelson asks.

"If by 'work' you mean OMG I LOVE IT then… YES IT DID!" Lisa shouts, then showers him with hugs and kisses.

He blushes and rubs the back of his head, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Put it on me?" She asks taking off her usual pearl necklace.

Nelson nods, but as he's putting it on her he soon notices there is a problem. "Looks like the clasps kinda stiff Lisa, better get that fixed later."

"That's alright, I'm sure the jeweler will fix it for us."

Despite the stiff clasp Nelson manages to put it on her. "Isn't it beautiful guys?" Lisa asks already knowing the answer.

"You sure know how to make a girl happy, Nelson." Marge says.

"Yah, well, my mom digs this kind of stuff so I thought Lisa would like it too." He says back.

"Pretty…" Maggie says mesmerized by the gem stone.

"Wow, awesome." Bart and Homer both say simultaneously.

"Jinks!" They both say.

"Oh yah! You owe me a coke!" Bart says taunting his dad.

"No YOU owe ME a coke!" Homer corrects.

"Eat my shorts Homer!"

"Why you little…" Homer starts to strangle Bart, and Marge has to intervene.

"Stop it you two! Not on Lisa's birthday!" She says pulling them apart. "You both are grown men! I thought guys would stop this behavior when Bart was 16!"

Nelson, Lisa, and Maggie start to crack up at the scene of the tree fighting.

"What?" Marge says with her eyes blazing.

"It's just so funny!" Lisa says still laughing,

"Well I think it's sad." Marge says crossing her arms.

Now all of us begin to laugh, even Marge.

After about five minutes of trying to compose ourselves Marge says "I think it's about time we go to bed. You kids have school tomorrow and your dad has work."

"Can Nelson sleep over?" Lisa asks

"Sure." Marge answers.

Bart, Lisa, and Maggie make their way up stairs, but right when Nelson's about to reach the stairs Homer grabs him by the collar, "Don't try anything boy, because if you do, you'll have to answer to me." he says in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry Mr.S I wouldn't." Nelson says gulping hard.

"You better not." Then he lets Nelson go and he quickly makes his way up stairs, taking a deep breath as he reaches the top.

_Man! What's up with him?_ Nelson wonders. He never admitted it but, Homer always kinda freaked him out, he's usually drunk and has always been a moron so you could never know what might do next. While thinking these things Nelson's on his way to Bart's room to say good night, "Good night man." he says.

"Dude aren't you gonna sleep here?" Bart asks lying on his bed.

"Naw, I'll crash in Lis's room."

"Dad won't like it." Bart warns him.

"No dude, we're cool." Nelson reassures him.

"Whatever man. Good night."

"Good night." Nelson echoes. _Remember,_ Nelson thinks to himself, _I'm not gonna try anything, just sleep…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I don't recommend this chapter to children and such. Nothing horrible happens, It's just that in this chapter, there is the mention of sex. Also Il'd like to thank TheCartoonFanatic01 for giving me some tips on how to better my story. Hope you all enjoy it! Review afterwards!**

Lisa hears a knock on her door and assumes it's Nelson.

"Come in." She tells him, "You going to sleep here? Good. I'm so glad he let you."

"Yah, we're cool." Nelson says rubbing the back of his head.

"Lay with me." Lisa tells him, patting on her bed.

Nelson walks up to the bed and obediently does what she says.

"I love my necklace." Lisa says, "I can't stop staring at it."

"Yah, it's very pretty." But accidentally his eyes go down to her breast, not the necklace.

"Nelson?" Lisa says snapping him back into reality. _Oh, God…_ He thinks, _remember your promise…. _

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asks, making a sexy pose.

_Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts…_ "Hum?" She asks making an even sexier one.

_Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts… _Nelson keeps repeating in his head.

"Hello? How hard are you going to make this?" she asks.

"No… It's just… I promised your dad…" Nelson stutters.

"Did you say the words 'I promise'?" She asks, pulling him closer to her face.

"No. No I didn't. But that doesn't mean we still couldn't get caught." He explains.

"Well, has that ever stopped you before?" She asked.

"Yes, yes it has." Nelson answers.

"Ugh! If you don't want sex, just go sleep in my brother's room!" She says letting go of him.

"But I…" Nelson starts.

"GO!" Lisa interrupts.

Nelson knows that when girls get like this they need space, so he does what she says and leaves the room.

Nelson walks to Bart's room saying: _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ in his head repeatedly.

"Is that you Nelson? I thought you were gonna sleep in Lisa's room." Bart says, opening his droopy eyes.

"Yah I was, but she kicked me out."

"Why?" Bart asks.

"Well..."

"Well what man?"

"If I tell you this will are friendship still be cool?" Nelson asks.

"Depends..." Bart answers.

"Ok... Well, long story short she wanted me to sleep with her but I said no because we could be caught."

"Wow. Look man, for a girl to be satisfied with you. You need to attend to her emotional and sexual needs. If not attended to properly, she'll eventually end up losing interest. If I were you, I would start making up an apology right now." Bart explains.

"Yah, guess I really did screw up, hu?" Nelson asks, already knowing the answer.

Bart nods.

"How do you know all that anyway?" Nelson asks

"First, because I know women. Second, because I took a women's psychology class when I was younger." Bart answers.

"Why I hell's name would you take a woman's psychology class Bart?" Nelson asks, perplexed

"I thought I would like, hypnotized the chicks to get them to like me… No such luck." Bart mutters that last part in a disappointed tone.

"Well that sucks." Nelson snorts.

Bart nods again.

Bart had many girlfriends in his life but they never seemed to last long. Guess they just ended up losing interest or maybe couldn't take his… Well… Bartish behavior.

"You're lucky, you know…" Bart sighs.

"Lucky how?" Nelson asks.

"Just lucky that… you know…"

"No I don't?"

"Forget it." Bart says.

Nelson seems to get what Bart means and says, "You mean, lucky that I have someone special in my life? Like Lisa?"

"Yah, Lucky like that." Bart sighs again, "Like, I always wanted to feel that way for someone… Like how you feel for my sister and how she feels for you."

"From what you say, I don't think she's gonna feel anything for me soon…" Nelson says sadly.

"Naw dude, I just said that for girls in general. Just take her to a nice place, give her some flowers, and say you're sorry. She'll forgive you." Bart tells Nelson.

"Thanks for the advice man; I'll take her to her favorite place after school tomorrow."

"No problem." Bart answers.

Bart helps Nelson fix a mattress for himself and they both go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Here is the next part of****_ The Stolen Lecklace!_**** Enjoy!**

The boys wake up by the beeping of the Crusty the clown alarm.

"Dude, aren't you a little too old for Crusty?" Nelson complains, putting a pillow over his face.

"Naw man! His shows are classic comedy for all ages." Bart answers then hitting the snooze button.

"Whatever dude."

The boys get dressed and head down for breakfast. Lisa and Maggie are already at the table eating, Homer's not there but his mess is.

"Good morning guys." Bart says with a mouth full of pancakes.

Nelson follows Bart's lead and starts to eat.

"OMG! It's already eight!" Lisa exclaims. "Bart! get your car started!"

"Calm down we still have 15 minutes! It's only school." Bart grumbles.

Homer had got a promotion at the power plant a few years ago, leaving the family with plenty of extra spending money. Homer bought the family a new plasma screen TV and a brand new car, therefore giving his old one to Bart.

_"It's only temporary."_ As Bart would say, _"As soon as I win the lottery I'll buy myself ten cars!"_

Once a dreamer, always a dreamer.

They finish breakfast and pile in the car. Bart and Maggie in the front, Lisa and Nelson is the back.

"Look babe, I'm really sorry about last night and I promise you that it will never happen again. Would you forgive me?" Nelson pleads as soon as Bart starts driving.

"Of course I would, Nelson. I could never stay mad at you." Lisa answers.

"Wow. That was easy." Nelson says shocked.

She just shrugs.

"Look babe, I'll make this right. Do you want to have a date with me tonight? We'll go to your favorite place, if you would like?"

"Yes, I would like that." Lisa answers.

"Where's your necklace?" Nelson wonders, looking down at her usual pearls.

"I left it at home. I was afraid the chain would break." She answers.

"We should take it back to the store tomorrow." Nelson reminds her.

"Yah." She answers shortly.

Lisa has loved school ever since she was little. She loves it even more now that she has friends, plus no bullies tease her or take her lunch money because, as Nelson would say, "You mess with my girl, you mess with me!" so you could guess why they wouldn't bother her.

Nelson walks Lisa over to class, gives her a quick kiss and the class starts.

The final bell rings and the foursome (Lisa, Nelson, Bart, and Maggie) get in Bart's car and head home. First Bart stops a Nelson's broken down house, he said he was going to get some things ready for their date tonight and would be there to pick her up at seven.

As the Simpsons arrive home, Lisa goes up to her room to do her home work and then get changed for her date, she always has her doubts about what to wear so it'll take some time. Meanwhile Bart notices that the sky is heavy with rain clouds and decides to stay at home playing video games all day, and he does.

At seven 'o' clock Nelson arrives at the house to pick Lisa up. The door bell rings and she runs down, wearing a beautiful black lace dress, heels, and a jacket. She opens the door and the first thing she sees is a bouquet of multi colored roses. "Thank you!" She says admiring them.

"I'm glad you liked them." But Nelsons words are gobbled up by a loud crack of lightning hitting the ground.

"Well I guess we can't go star gazing now." He snorts in a Nelsonish way.

"Too bad! I was really looking forward to it. But since we can't walk I'll ask Bart if we could borrow his car." Lisa says.

"I'll wait." Nelson says shutting the door.

Lisa nods and runs up to her brothers room.

"Hay, Bart could me and Nelson borrow your car? It's pouring out side and we have no transportation."

"Sure Lisa, it's not like I'm going anywhere…." He answers still engrossed in his video game.

"Why don't you call Milhouse? He's always happy to come by?" Lisa suggests.

"Milhouse? Are you serious?" Bart asks rhetorical,

"Ok maybe not. But there must be someone you can pass time with other than him?"

"Yah, there IS one other person…" Bart says.

"Who?" Lisa asks.

"Nelson. But you're going on a date with him so that's not possible." He says with a sigh.

"You want to come with us?" Lisa suggests.

"No. I'll just be in your way, plus I'm about to beat my high score!"

"Can we still take your car?" Lisa asks in a flat voice.

"Knock yourself out sweet heart." He says, still into his game.

"Thanks!" Lisa shouts as she runs down the stairs, "let's go." She says nodding at the door.

"Smell you later Bart!" Nelson shouts and they both head out.

Eight hours strait playing video games can leave even Bart dizzy enough to need a break. He goes down stairs and takes one of his dad's beers out of the fridge. Bart's not yet 21, but with his dad is at Moe's and his mom at Maggie's singing classes no one's there to scold him.

About half way through his beer he hears the door bell ring. _If it's mom I better dump this thing._ Bart thinks pouring the beer down the sink.

He opens the door and realizes that it's not his mom at all, but a beautiful young woman about his age with long silky white hair, green eyes, and completely drenched.

Let's have a peek at inside Bart's head, shall we? Hmmmmm… Oh yes! The music Happy Together by The Turtles is playing while Bart and the girl frolic threw a meadow of flowers, holding hands, and singing along to the tune… Wow…

"I'm sorry to bother you but, I was at the crusty burger eating an all bacon sandwich and…" _Music in Bart's head getting louder…_ "Then I saw the clouds coming is so I decided to head home on my skateboard…" _And louder…_ "And then this storm started and I herd that the channel 6 guy advised everyone to stay indoors. But my home's still far away and I don't know where to go and I'm soaked..." Then she starts to weep.

Meanwhile the music in Bart's brain got so loud that he had to shake his head to get rid of it. "Don't cry, You could stay here till the storm is over." Bart says leading her into the house.

"Thank you, you're so kind…" She says wiping away her tears.

"Don't mention it. I'll go get you a blanket and some beer to pass the time."

"Thanks I'd like that very much. My name is Alice, by the way." The girl says.

"My name's Bart." Bart introduces himself.

Bart leads Alice to the living room couch, and then goes off to get her the blanket and beer.

"Here you go, one purple blanket and one Duff beer." Bart says handing them over.

"Thanks." She says gratefully.

She opens her can of beer and starts to sip while curiously looking around the house. "Is that your family?" Alice asks pointing to a picture hanging on the wall.

"Yep. That bold guy over there. He's my dad Homer, and the blue haired woman, she's my mom Marge. The teen with the orange dress is my sister Lisa, and the little girl with the pacifier around her neck is the youngest of the Simpsons, Maggie."

"Simpsons? Where have I heard that name before?" Alice wonders.

"You probably heard it on the news a couple of times." Bart answers.

"Your family's in the channel 6 business?" She asks.

"No. But we do get involved in some stuff that ends up on the news." Bart answers.

"I see…"

"Crazy hu? So what about you? How's your family like?" Bart asks.

"Oh, me? Well, you see I was adopted by a Russian family when I was two, even though I don't look it. I've never seen my birth parents…" She sighs.

"Well, That must suck."

"No, Not really. I like my adoptive parents, they`re cool."

Just then a breeze enters the room followed by a voice, "Bart we`re home!" Lisa shouts.

"That's Lisa, hold that thought." Bart says to Alice.

She nods and Bart goes over to Lisa and Nelson.

"Look, guys. I can't explain…" Bart starts, getting in the way to the living room.

"Explain what Simpson." Nelson snorts.

"It's complicated. There was a girl, and she was wet and crying so I…"

"You let her in!?" Lisa interrupts.

"Yes I did, just don't say anything to mom and dad…"

"Oh Bart! You're so irresponsible!" Lisa moans.

"Hay, you guys I'm right here?" Alice says finishing her beer.

"You gave her beer? Can I have some?" Nelson asks.

"Sure man, there's a 6 pack in the fridge." Bart says nodding towards the kitchen.

"Thanks man!" Nelson says knuckle punching Bart.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lisa says, grabbing Nelson by the collar.

"Come on Lis! You used to be cool!" Bart moans.

"No. I was never cool!" She corrects him, then letting go of Nelson.

"Come on babe! Loosen up." Nelson says rubbing his neck.

"No I will not loosen up! Bart just let a stranger into our home!" Lisa says.

Alice gets up from the couch and makes her way to the door, "Thanks for the hospitality Bart. But I don't want to cause trouble for you and your family, so I'll just go…"

She picks up her skateboard and opens the door letting a huge gust of wind and rain in.

"Come on Lis, let her stay…" Bart pleads.

Lisa looks at Bart then at Alice, and says. "Well alright, but only because the channel 6 guy advised us to stay indoors."

"So I can stay?" Alice asks taking a step back in.

"Yes, you can stay." Lisa answers.

"Awesome!" Bart and Alice say at once.

Lisa doesn't say but the real reason she let Alice stay, was because she noticed that Bart seemed to like her and... Well She kind of felt guilty of stealing Nelson for herself, leaving Bart alone.

A bolt of lightning disturbs Lisa's thoughts, followed by a crackling buzz, then darkness. "D'oh!" Lisa says, just as her father would.

"Guess the lights our out... I'll go get some candles." Bart says, making his way to the kitchen.

"D'oh" Now that's Bart, "Mom forgot to put candles on her shopping list!"

"Don't you guys have any flash lights?" Alice asks.

"Good thinking!" Nelson adds.

"I think there's one in the basement." Lisa says.

The four feel there way down to the basement. "Got it!" Bart shouts, grabbing the flashlight on top of the washing machine.

"Good find." Nelson says, but his words are soon muffled by the sound of a slamming door.

"What was that!" Bart yells, turning on and pointing the flashlight up at top of the stairs.

"Oh grate! Now we're trapped! The door only opens from the out side!" Lisa say in disappointment.

"No key?" Alice asks.

"There's one, but my dad has it." Lisa answers with the same tone.

"Ok, we're screwed." Nelson says, giving up.

"Really optimistic, Nelson." Lisa says ironically.

"Now that we're down here, we minds well do some thing fun." Bart suggests.

"Oh I know! How about some _scary_ stories..." Alice says making a creepy voice on the word _scary._

_"Oh I got one..."_ Bart says imitating her creepy voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here is part 5 of my story! Please review afterwards, enjoy!**

"Oh my god Bart!" You almost gave me a heart attack with that one!" Lisa says breathing heavily with her hand over her heart.

"Did they really BBQ his head with his own bones?" Alice asks exited.

"Yep. And for desert they ate his brain!" Bart says making a funny monster face, causing Alice to laugh.

"Oh, Alice! Don't listen to Bart, he's just making that stuff up." Lisa tells Alice.

"Maybe, but I like a man with a little imagination." Alice says, moving closer to Bart. Making him blush.

Just then the basement door flings open followed by a gust of light, "Mommy! I found them!" Maggie yells.

"Freedom!" Nelson says grabbing Lisa's hand, "Lets get outta here babe!" Nelson tells Lisa.

"I'm right behind you!" Lisa answers.

The two run upstairs leaving Bart and Alice behind. Bart gets up, then helping Alice up. "My sisters back from her singing classes. They probably left the building when the storm started to ease down." Bart says.

"Bart? Are you down there" Marge calls.

"Coming mom!" Bart answers.

"Who's your friend?" Marge asks when Bart and Alice reach the top of the stairs.

"Mom this is Alice, Alice this is Marge." Bart says introducing the two.

"Hi, Nice to meet you Marge."

"Nice to meet you too Alice. Marge says shaking her hand. "Would you like to stay for snack?"

"No thank you I better get going, my parents must be worried sick about me." Alice answers.

Alice says good by to Lisa, Nelson, Marge, and Maggie. Then Bart walks her over to the door.

"So... See you later?" Bart asks.

"You can count on it." She answers taking Bart's hand and kissing him on the cheek.

She grabs her skateboard and opens the door. "But I don't..." Bart starts. But she shuts the door before he can finish.

just then he feels something in his hand and when he looks he sees a crumpled up little piece of paper with some numbers written on it "...Have your number?" He finishes, looking down at the paper.

"Number... She gave me her number..." Bart mumbles still looking at the paper.

"She gave me her number!" Bart shouts, in realization of what just happened.

"Oh Barty! I'm so proud of you!" Marge says hugging and kissing Bart.

"Mom! I'm not a kid anymore!" Bart says rolling his eyes.

"My baby Barty!" Marge says not even paying attention to his argument.

Bart rolls his eyes again Meanwhile Nelson, Lisa, and Maggie begin to crack up. "Yah baby Barty!" Lisa says in a funny voice.

"Ha- Ha! Your mom treats you like a child!" Nelson taunts.

"Don't tell me your mom has never enbarised you, cause I won't believe it." Bart counters.

"Yah well... Not as bad as that." Nelson says.

"A mothers love is not ambaresing! Right?" Marge asks.

"I guess not. What's embarising is the way you show it." Bart mumbled that last part.

"Whatever you say sweetie." Marge says clearly not paying any attention, "I'm gonna fix us some sandwiches, it's been a long day and I think we should all have a bight to eat." Marge says heading over to the kitchen.

The five eat their sandwiches and Nelson says, "Thanks for the sandwich Mrs.S, I best be going."

Nelson gets up and so does Lisa. "I'll walk you to the door." She says.

Lisa walks Nelson to the door and he gives her a kiss, "Don't forget to bring your necklace to school tomorrow; we'll go to get it fixed after." He says.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Lisa says back.

He gives her another kiss and walks out the door.

"Good night guys, I'm going to bed..." Lisa says to her family.

They say good night back and Lisa goes to the bathroom to shower, brush teeth, etc...

Lisa's all changed and goes to her room, _I better already put my necklace in my backpack, _Lisa thinks, _or I'll forget in the morning._ Lisa opens her desks drawr and sees its not there. _Hmmmm... Must of put inside my closest and forgot..._ Lisa thinks. But to her suprise it's not their either. "Wah?" She gasps, it wasn't their either. _Where did I put it? I swear I left it on my dest... Theirs only one more place it can be and if its not there... No, it just HAS to be there!_

"Bart!" Lisa yells entering his room, "What have you done with my necklace?!"

"Your what- now?" He asks confused.

"Don't you pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! My necklace! Gold chain? Gem stone? My birthday present from Nelson?" She asks in a demanding tone of voice.

"Oh! That necklace! Nope, last time I saw it was on your neck." Bart answers.

"Oh really?" Lisa says pulling Bart close to her face.

"Yah really! Now let me go!" He demands. Lisa does what he says and lets go.

"Have you seen it any where?"

"No."

Lisa doesn't say anything for about two minuets. She just stands there, by then Bart gets a little freaked, "Lisa? Are you ok?" He asks.

Just then Lisa snaps back, runs to her room, and slams the door. Bart gets up from his bed, walks his way over to Lisa's room, and rests his ear on the door. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Bart can hear Lisa mumble followed by a bunch of cluttering sounds.

Lisa opens the door to her room, causing Bart to fall back on his stomach. "Bart?" She ask s in a questioning voice.

"Uhhhhhh..." Bart stutters.

"Dad?" Lisa says, looking at him standing under the bathroom door. He is wrapped in a towel and slightly wet, he probably just got out of the shower.

"When did you get in? I didn't even hear the front door close?" Lisa asks stupidly.

"Beer... Keys at Moe's... Crawl threw window... Vomit on living room..." He answers in a tired voice and passes out.

"Grate! Just what I needed! In addition to my necklace being gone, my dads drunk and passes out!" Lisa yells.

"What's going on? Oh my god, Homie! Are you alright?" Marge rushes to Homer and try's to pick him up.

Bart and Lisa go over to Homer and help Marge pick him up and put him in bed. "Thank god he took a shower before he passed out. I wouldn't want my bed room smelling like drunk and vomit." Marge comments.

"Mom, have you seen my necklace? The one Nelson gave me?" Lisa asks.

"The broken one? Your dad took it to be fixed this morning, he must have forgotten to tell you." Marge answers.

"Wooof! I thought I lost it! Thanks dad, but you could have told me!" Lisa says.

Homer groans, that was probably meant to be a apology.

Lisa sighs and goes to bed.

Lisa wakes up with the loud ring of her alarm clock. She gets up, slips on some cloths and marches down the stairs for breakfast. She soon realizes that her dad hasn't come down yet and asks, "Is dad staying at home today?"

"Good morning Lisa. And yes, he's still hungover and needs his rest." Marge answers.

Lisa sits down to a lovely bowl of crusty 'o's and gulps them down. "So Bart, are you gonna call Alice today?" She asks trying to make conversation.

"Maybe, I really don't know what to say yet." He answers.

Bart always tries to act cool around girls, but on the inside he feels very insecure.

"Oh don't worry about it! Just call her and be yourself..." Then Lisa pauses a little as if to put thought into what she just said. "No, wait! Don't be yourself! She'll never want you then!" She says teasingly.

"Shut up!" He says back, also teasingly.

"Bart, if you want to impress a girl you have to be yourself and nothing else. Try to find something in common with her, that always works." Marge butts in.

"I'll call her after school today." He says looking at the little crumpled up piece of paper with her number on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples :) part six! Wooohoo!**

After breakfast Bart drives Lisa, Maggie, and himself to school. Lisa walks into school and finds Nelson stuffing Marten in a locker. "Nelson!" Lisa says irritated with his behavior.

"Waz up babe." He greets her then closes the locker.

"You know better than to stuff a poor nerd in his locker!" She says.

"But he's annoying!"

"Let him out sweetie."

"Fine."

Nelson obediently unlocks and opens the locker. Marten quickly jumps out and takes a deep breath. "I don't know what you see in him!" Marten says quickly.

"Scram, you geek!" Nelson snorts rudely.

Marten takes one look at him and runs away. Lisa just stands there with her arms crosses. "What?" Nelson asks.

She lets out a breath, "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that my dad already took my necklace to the jeweler and that we should pick it up today."

"Ok, we'll go after school."

"Great!"

School starts an the two head out to class.

Math, PE, English, Art, Lunch... Final bell, and schools out! Lisa and Nelson head strait over to the jeweler's shop to see if the necklace is ready. "Hay Fred!" Nelson greets the jeweler.

What looks like to be an 80 year- old man answers, "Nelson? Is that you? Oh my goodness I forgot my glasses at home and now I can't tell who's who?"

"Yah it's me Fred. So is the necklace my girl's father dropped of yesterday ready?"

"Which one?"

"Gold chain, blue/ green gem stone, stiff clasp?" Nelson answers.

"Oh that one! Uh... No... I mean yes! I mean... Uh... A younger fellow came here earlier this morning and said it was his and that he had it sent to be fixed... Must if been her dad again." Fred answers.

"Really? But my dads at home! And hungover! How could of he been here?!" Lisa answers.

"Uhhh..."

"Mom? Is dad still home?" Lisa says with her cell on her right ear.

"Yes honey, he's here watching television and drinking gatorade. Why?" Marge says on the other line.

"Me and Nelson are at the jeweler's and he says he gave my necklace to my dad." Lisa answers.

"Well... I guess it could have been anyone considering I left my glasses at home..." Fred says with a hint of guilt.

"Whaaaa? What do you mean anyone?" Lisa says shocked.

"Well..."

"Mom, I need to go, call you later!" Lisa interrupts. "Who did you give my necklace to?"

"Well... It was a younger fellow that said he dropped off a golden necklace with a stiff clasp yesterday… And well, I thought it might be your dad again. I even asked if he was Homer and he said he was…" Fred says with a hint of regret.

"How could you let that happen, Fred?!" Nelson exclaims.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get to the bottom of this!" Chief Wiggum says entering the shop.

"Chief Wiggum? What are you doing here?" Nelson asks.

"Who, me? I was looking for Ralph. He's usually here, he thinks it's a candy shop." Wiggum answers chuckling nervously.

"Yep, I remember that boy. I caught him eating one of my rubies, had to take it out by surgery." Fred comments.

"I thought they were pop rocks." Ralph comes out of nowhere, with yet another mouth full of gem stones.

"Ahhh! How did you get there?! Spit out those gem stones son!" Wiggum exclaims.

"Awwww! But they're delicious!" Ralph complains.

"Spit now!"

Ralph does what he's told and spits the gems out. "Can we go home now, daddy?" He asks.

"Not now Ralphy, daddy's at work. You can go by yourself, you remember where it is?" Wiggum asks.

"No. But I can find my way." Ralph answers and makes a run for the door.

"Bye Ralph!" Lisa says waving her hand to him. He waves back.

"You still like that loser?" Nelson asks.

"No. But he was Bart's friend." She answers. "Anyway. What about my necklace, chief?"

"Don't you worry about it! I'll find out who stole it, and then take him under custody. You'll have your necklace back in no time at all!" Wiggum promises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Chapter seven! But before you read it I would like to say that I'm going on vacation soon and that I'll continue the story when I get back from it (which will be around January of 2013). So I'll be a little late posting chapter 8. Nevertheless I'm proud to present you chapter 7! Enjoy it and review afterwards!**

Nelson and Lisa walk out of the jeweler's shop with little hope. "Grate! Now Wiggum has to find it! At this rate I'll have my necklace back when I'm dead!" Lisa says sarcastically.

"Don't give up hope now babe! I'll look for it too. That shit head must be around here somewhere!" Nelson reassures her.

"Thanks. I can always count on you." Lisa says giving him a kiss.

Nelson walks Lisa home and heads back to his house to help his mom with some errands she has to run. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Lisa yells walking into the house.

"Lisa, honey! What in the world happened? I was so worried after you hung up!" Marge says coming to meet her.

Lisa takes a deep breath and starts to slowly tell her mom about what had just happened. "…So me and Nelson are going to start our search for the culprit tomorrow." Lisa concludes with a sigh.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Marge says, "Could you take Maggie with you? Tomorrows a Saturday and she doesn't have much to do."

Lisa opens her mouth to argument but Marge interrupts. "Grate! I better go get supper started…"

Just then the door flings open. Bart comes in with his school backpack on one shoulder, his cell phone in his hands, and a smile the size of Texas. "Guess who's got a hot date tomorrow night…This guy!" Bart says pointing to himself with his cell.

"So, I'm guessing it went well?" Lisa assumes.

"Hell yah! She loves skate boarding, Krusty burgers, vandalizing other people's houses… She's like the girl of my dreams! And I asked her on a date!"Bart says with a hint of pride and the same ridiculous smile. "Mom, you were right about finding stuff in common, it really worked!"

"Oh sweetie! I'm so proud of you! And she's a very lucky girl!" Marge says with a little pride of her own.

"Well I'm sorry to rain on the parade but, my necklace is still missing!" Lisa says.

"So it wasn't at the jewelers?" Bart asks.

"No." She answers and tells him the most important pieces of the story.

"Wow that sucks… I'll keep an eye out for the dude also; he couldn't have gone too far." Bart answers.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Lisa tells him.

"No problem, It's the least I can do to help you and Nelson out." Bart says.

"You know what Bart? You're not that bad of a big brother."

"Awww, thanks Lis…" He says hugging her, and she instinctively hugs back.

Bart and Lisa's fighting problem had milled down over the years, now they were actually kind of friends instead of enemies. Which made there parents very proud.

"Family moment!" Homer yells coming out of nowhere and taking a picture of the two hugging with his old camera.

"Dad!" they both yell together.

"Sorry, I ruined the moment…" Homer says taking the photograph in his hands and waving it in the air to make it cool off.

"Yah, no kidding." Bart says snatching the photo from him and putting it in his backpack.

"Hay! Give that back!" Homer says reaching for his backpack.

"Make me!" Bart says swinging it out of his reach.

"Game one!" Homer says tackling Bart, the both fall like on the floor and start to wrestle little kids would.

I said, _Bart and Lisa's_ brotherhood relationship, not _Bart and Homer's._

"I'm going to go start dinner…" Mage says in a disappointed voice, and then leaves the living room shaking her head.

"Hay you guys! That's enough!" Lisa yells snatching the picture from Bart's backpack and rips it in half.

"Do'h!" The two say simultaneously.

"Ya see! Fights always end with destruction!" Lisa says throwing the ripped photo away.

The three leave the living room, two with disappointment, one with anger; and Lisa fills Homer in about the necklace. Maggie enters the living room a couple minutes later to watch the late afternoon session of the Itchy and Scratchy show, when she sees the ripped up photo in the trash. She quickly looks both ways and snatches it, and carefully puts it in her pocket, promising to herself that she would tape it later.

The next morning, at the Simpsons breakfast table, the family has tons of news to share. Bart makes small talk about his a date tonight and Lisa tries to convince her mom about letting Maggie stay at home for the day… No such luck.

There's a knock on the door and Lisa rushes to get it assuming its Nelson. "Hay you." She says opening the door.

He says hay back and gives her a light kiss. "Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"I thinks so. I got my magnifying glass, my note book, a pen, a copy of the book Sherlock Homes, water, chips, cell phone, and a zip lock bag to gather our evidence in." She says looking into her backpack. "Now all we're missing is Maggie."

"Maggie?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm ready too!" The little girl says walking over to Nelson and her big sister only to be tripped by her own clumsy feet, landing with an "Umff!" as the floor comes in contact with her body.

"Ugh!" She breathes. Then gets up and brushes the dust off her dress. The dress is similar to Lisa's when she was younger only this one is blue, not orange.

"You ok?" Nelson asks sinking down on his knees to meet her face.

"Yes I'm ok! I'm eight years- old I think I can survive a little trip!" She retorts with her usual bad attitude.

"Ok then…" Nelson says awkwardly, still on his knees.

"We should be going." Lisa reminds them.

The three head out the door and head over by Wiggum's office to see if there's any news. They enter the room and they immediately assume he's not been working very hard. Feet on his desk, doughnut crumbs on his uniform, and a coffee mug resting by his feet on the desk. "Chief Wiggum?" Lisa says shaking the sleeping officer awake.

He awakes with a start and ends up kicking his coffee all over his desk and papers. "Oh no! My work!" He yells and immediately starts to gather all his sheets and files together. "Wha du want kids?!"

"We want to know if you found anything?" Nelson asks.

"Anything about what?" He asks whipping the coffee away with a rag.

"The stolen necklace form yesterday!" Lisa says impatiently.

"Oh… Uh... No news yet kids, but we still have an eye out for it!" Wiggum tells them. "Could you go now please? I'm trying to work."

"Trying and failing." Nelson snorts in his usual way.

"Hay! Don't you talk to me like that kid! I could have you arrested right now if I wanted to!" Wiggum says pointing his finger at Nelson in a threatening manner.

"Smell you later fatso!" He says then grabs Lisa and Maggie's hand and the three make a run for it.

"Hay! I'm not fat! I'm just big boned! Get-em boys!" Wiggum shouts to Eddie and Lou.

The three policemen run out of the building and after Nelson, Lisa, and Maggie.

"Oh grate! In addition to my necklace being gone, the police are after us! If I go to jail you can consider yourself as my ex!" Lisa shouts.

"It wasn't my fault! He asked for it!" Nelson says trying to defend himself… Or should I say _trying and failing_ cause Lisa's not buying it one bit.

"I…" Maggie starts.

"Not now Maggie!" Lisa shouts at her and sticks her old pacifier in her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"Ugh! You can be so irresponsible!" Lisa tells him.

"Me? What about _you_? We're all in this because you weren't careful enough to put that necklace in a safe place! Talk about irresponsible." He snorts back.

"Nelson, I…" Maggie starts hoping he would listen better than her sister.

"Not now!" he yells sticking the pacifier back in her mouth and the two continue to bicker.

"YOU GUYS!" She yells so loudly that they both stop and a loud "What!?" escapes from both of their mouths.

"We're well in front of the policeman, let's slide into an ally and let them pass us." She suggests.

They both nod and do exactly what she says. About 30 seconds later they see the policeman blindly pass them. "Is there any more augments to finish?" She asks them rudely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my fello readers of FanFiction! Vacation was good, but I'm happy to be back! Thanks for your revews and I hope to see more :) Here is chapter 8! XD**

_"We're well in front of the policeman, let's slide into an ally and let them pass us." Maggie suggests._

_Both Lisa and nelson nod and do exactly what she says. About 30 seconds later they see the policeman blindly pass them. "Are there any more augments to finish?" Maggie asks them rudely._

"I still have a couple in mind, but that can wait for later." Lisa says eyeing Nelson.

"What do we do now guys?" Nelson asks the two girls.

"Well, I guess we have to continue our search for the necklace…" Lisa sight.

"Yah and in the shadows too, the police will be looking for us." Maggie adds.

"I might have an idea where to look for it first." Nelson says rubbing his chin.

The three walk cautiously to another ally about four blocks away that was right next to a candy shop.

"Gimme the rest of your candy money nerd!" Says a brutish voice standing behind the shadows.

"That's all I have!" Another voice responds, a very familiar on too.

"Milhouse?" Lisa says in a questioning voice.

"Lisa? Aghw!" he yells right after her name. The bully had just punched him in the stomach.

"Hay Dolph!" Nelson shouts.

"Waa du want Nelson?" Dolph answers. Stepping out of the shadows with his hands around poor Milhouse's collar. "I thought you said you weren't gonna come today?"

"It's a long story. Have you seen Jimbo around?" Nelson asks.

"No. We haven't seen him for a couple of days now. He said he's been really busy lately and couldn't come." Kenery says appearing behind Dolph with a mouth full of sweets.

"Oh Really?" Nelson says rubbing his chin. "Well ok. Bye guys."

"Nelson heads up!" Kenery yells throwing a lollypop towards him.

"Got it!" Nelson shouts back, grabbing it from mid air.

Nelson pulls off the see- threw plastic wrapping on the lollypop and when its just inches off his mouth, he notices Maggie staring at the the orange colored sweet with a puppy dog face, wanting it to be hers.

"Fine it's yours." Nelson says handing it over to Maggie. Which she grabs and sticks in her mouth like she would with her pacifier.

The tree turn around and head out towards the street. "Hay! What about me? Come on guys! How about a little help?!" Milhouse shouts behind them.

"Shudup you dweeb!" Dolph yells punching him in the stomach again.

The three head out of the ally and down the street with hope the police won't see them. "Why did you want to talk to Jimbo anyway?" Lisa asks.

"I have a feeling that he's involved." Nelson answers.

"Really? Why would he be?" Lisa asks.

"Well. It all started last week..." _Flash Back..._

"Hay Jimbo, Kenery, Dolph." Nelson greeted with a nod.

"Got the eggs?" Dolph asked.

"Try four dozen." He answered.

The four boys were standing on the front yard of their relatively clean school, which won't be for long because they were gonna 'egg' it.

"Ha- ha! Take that education!" Nelson taunted as he threw the first egg, which landed on the window of the music class.

The four were enjoying them selfs, egging everything in site. "It's cool that the police aren't here yet. That means we can have even more fun!"

Well Jimbo spoke too soon cause right after he said that, they all herd the loud sirens of a police car approaching. Nelson, Kenery, and Dolph, quickly dropped there egg bunch and leaped behind a bush; but Jimbo was frozen and without hiding place. The police immediately took him under custody then to prison.

"Dudes, I don't know where I'd be without you guys." Is what he said when they paid bail for him the very next day. "I think I'm losing my pazaz for that kind of stuff."

"No problem, that's what brothers are for." Dolph said.

"No. I need to pay you guys back somehow... And I think I know just where to get the money..." Jimbo said.

"Where?" Nelson asked.

"Well let's just say that my old friend Fred would know." He answered...

"...I didn't know who it was at first but now I think it might be the jeweler Fred." Nelson says concluding the flash back.

"Yah, like there aren't _that_ many Fred's in Springfield; so there is a good chance it is." Lisa adds.

"So where exactly is Jimbo anyway?" Maggie asks.

"At our hideout by the Springfield sign. I took you there once, right Lisa?" Nelson says.

"Yah, it's a great spot for a hideout. But I do wish you would tidy up the place, it's a real mess." Lisa comments.

"And that's the way we like it." Nelson adds cheerfully.

The three head over to the huge Springfield sign, which takes about 30 minutes to get to considering they have to climb a mountain. "We'll here we are the big letter E." Nelson says, running up to a metal door that says 'Go Away' and 'Keep Out' on it.

Nelson knocks on the door three times and a slit in the middle of it opens. "Oh it's you Nelson. Here." Jimbo says unlocking and opening the door.

"You brought outsiders?" He asks.

"Oh, uh it's just Lisa and her sister, Maggie." Nelson answers.

"Hi Jimbo, nice to finely meet you." Maggie says shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Come in guys." Jimbo says.

They go in and Lisa realizes that a lot has changed since the last time she was there. They have an old sofa, a small T.V, a fridge, and a latter that leads to the second hand of the E where there is a mattress so you could take a nap if you wanted to. "Nice upgrade guys. Way better than four chairs, a lamp, and a bunch of chips and candy wrappings on the flor." Lisa comments.

"Yah I know. We found out you get great cable signal from up here when we put the T.V in. Plus we found most of this stuff at the dump so I was a pretty easy upgrade." Jimbo says.

"I can tell." Maggie says looking at the old greenish sofa.

"It's not that bad though." Nelson adds. "Anyway Jimbo, I wanted to know if you'll been to old Fred's jeweler's lately."

"Why du want to know?"

"Well you see it's because my girlfriend's necklace was there and it got stolen." Nelson says.

"Are you assuming I stole it?" Jimbo asks innocently.

"Well you do need the money and that day we bailed you out you said that my old friend Fred would know where to get it." Nelson reminds him.

"Well FYI Fred is my neighbor, and he's a banker. I was gonna make a lone to pay you guys back!" Jimbo answers.

"I'm sorry if I doubted you, it's just that there aren't _that_ many Fred's in Springfield." Nelson says imitating the words of Lisa.

"Fine. I forgive you, but next time take a look into your evidence a little more." Jimbo says.

"Oh lord Buddha in Hebron we're screwed!" Lisa yells, dropping to the ground with her back on the wall.

"Don't worry Lis, well think of some one else." Nelson says bending down to meet her eyes.

"No we're not! It's all just hopeless!"

"Stop being like that."

"No I'm seriou-"

"Ahhhhh! There's a giant snake on the floor!" Maggie screams, then jumps into Jimbo's arms with fear of what it might do to her.

"Uhhhh-" Jimbo let's out looking down at Maggie,"-Thats just my pet Snippers, he's a real charm. See?" He puts Maggie down, but she still stays clenched on his leg.

While Maggie and Jimbo start to play with the snake Lisa realizes something, "Snake- Snake... That's it, Snake!" She shouts.

"What do you- Oh, I get it! You think Snake did it don't you?" Nelson asks.

"Sure do! And I know just where he could be..." Lisa says mysteriously. "Maggie lets go! I think I know who did it!"

"Awwww, but I want to play!" Maggie argued.

"Can I come to?" Jimbo asks, "I could look after Maggie?" He offers.

"Good idea! If something happens you could take her home... You know where we live right?" Lisa asks

"Sure do. Bart invited me there a couple times... By the way, how is he?"

"He's great! Going on a date tonight too, I think he's found the right one this time." Lisa states proudly.

"Awesome! Send him my luck." Jimbo says.

"I will. But we should get back to finding Snake... Lets go!" Lisa shouts pointing to the door.

.&.

"Mom! I don't need to slick my hair back!" Bart complains. He's wearing a black polo shirt, his good pair of jeens, formal shoes, and a tad of colone. "Any more gel and I'll end up looking like a freaking ken doll!"

"But honey! You look adorable with your hair like that!" Marge argues.

"Oh com'on mom. I'm running late need to go."

"Fine, have fun honey. Try not to come home too late." Marge hugs him and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." He kissed her back, goes to the car and makes his way to the address Alice gave him yesterday.

Soon he arrives at her home. A blue house, with white windows, and a white picket fence around it. He tousles his hair back to its original spiky form and rings the door bell. "Hi, your look nice." Alice complements Bart.

"You look amazing..." Bart says practically drooling.

She wears a red dress, black heels, and a beautiful necklace studded with tiny gems. "Why thank you." She says shyly. "Where are we going?"

"Well that's for me to know, and you to find out." He says seductively.

She giggles and they both hop in the car, ready to have a great night.

"Where the hell could he be? We checked everywhere, even the prison! Do'h! this is hopeless!" Lisa complains.

"Don't give in now babe! We almost got him, I can smell it." Nelson spiffs the air, "And woooof! What a smell!" He adds waving his hands in fronts of his nose in attempt to keep the smell away.

"Um guys I don't think that smells from Snake..." Maggie says with a shaking voice.

"What makes you say that?" Lisa asks.

Maggie points at something behind them and Nelson shouts, "Chief Wiggum!"

They all of them scream (except for Jimbo because he doesn't know what the heck is going on) and run like lightning out of there. "You can run but you can't hide kids!" He shouts and bolts after them.

"Why are we running from Wiggum? He should be helping us!" Jimbo shouts puzzled.

"Uh... Long story short, Nelson called him a Fatso earlier today and he's been on our trail ever since." Maggie explains.

"Dude... Awesome! Guy five!" Jimbo shouts high fiveing Nelson.

"Kinda not the right time now." Lisa says looking back at the two.

"Let's slip the ally trick again, worked last time." Maggie says.

The four nod and slip into the next ally they see. Wiggum again passes them. "May I help you or some thing?" A voice asks behind them.

Snake!

"Snake! We've been looking for you- you little theft!" Maggie says marching up to him shaking her fist in the air. But Lisa and Jimbo each take one of her arms so that she can't reach him.

"Woh, calm down short stack. I haven't done anything... Today." Snake says.

"Give it up Snake! I know your the one who stole Lisa's necklace!" Nelson says defensively.

"Necklace? What are you- Oh Yah! You mean the one with the blueish- green stone? Yah, what's it to you?" He asks in his cool accent.

"We'll that just so happens to be _my_ sweet 16 birthday present. And it would be very much appreciated if you could just hand it over now." Lisa says.

"Ha- ha- ha! In your dreams! Finders keepers, girl." Snake says tauntingly swinging the necklace in his fingers.

"OMG! Look over there!" Lisa says pointing above him.

"Ha- like you'd think I'd fall for- what the heck?!" He yells as a guitar falls on his head. A head pops out one of the windows and yells a 'sorry' then quickly goes away.

"Yoink!" Jimbo says, grabbing the necklace from his hands. The four if them run out laughing.

"Hay! Come back here!" Snake shouts after them while rubbing his sore head.

"Um, guys he's right behind us!" Maggie shouts.

"Jimbo, get Maggie out of here. She'll just slow us down, plus I don't want her to get hurt." Lisa tells him. As much as she doesn't like the thought of leaving her little sister in the hands of Jimbo, she's running out of options and this was her's and Nelson's business and she doesn't want anyone else to interfere.

"You got it." He says picking up Maggie.

"Hay put me down! I want to chase the bad guy too!" She yells, and kicks on Jimbo's shoulders.

"Hay, lead him to the hide out, I've got a plan." Jimbo whispers, to Nelson and Lisa.

"Got it." The both say simultaneously.

Jimbo hands over the necklace to Lisa, and gets outta the way with Maggie still struggling on his shoulders.

Snake's about to follow him. But then Lisa waves the necklace behind her, "Hay! Looking for this? Well come and get it!"

"I don't think you should be teasing him like that." Nelson says, looking back at a furious Snake.

"Don't worry! He can't do much when he's tired out." She says turning around to see Snake already panting.

"God! I'm gettin too old for this stuff!" Snake says wiping the sweat from his forehead away.


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! Unfortunately this is the last chapter :'( Writing this story was great and thanks for all your revews! Let's find out what happens next! XD**

"Wow Bart! You really know how to plan a date!" Alice says looking at the lovely picnic he has for them. "Candles, plates, food, everything!"

Bart decided to go up on the old Springfield sign mountain and do a picnic close to the sign. "Thanks. Do you care for some beef jerky, my lady?" Bart says imitating the olden days accent.

"Why thank you my good sir, yes I do." Alice answers imitating the same accent.

The two were laughing, talking, and having a blast until Jimbo comes running up to his hide out with Maggie in his arms. "Jimbo? Maggie? What are you guys doing here?" Bart asks, in surprise.

"Wefoundthenecklacebutsnakesa fterusandwehaveaplantostophi mbutweneedtowaituntillisaans nelsoncomewithhim- byegoodluckwithyourdate!" Slam! He closes the door to his hide out in the letter E.

"Wow. What was that all about?" Alice asks.

"Something about- oh my god..."

"What?"

"I think they found Lisa's necklace! But then- why were they running?" Bart wonders.

"I think I herd the word s_nake_ in there..." Alice says. "Maybe a snake is chasing them?"

"I got it!" Bart says snapping his fingers. "Snake! That's who stole the necklace!"

"Hu?" Alice isn't getting it.

"You know? Big tattoos, brown hair, heavy accent...?"

"Oh, That Snake! Oh, that Snake..." She says it with less enthusiasm the second time she said it.

"Yah, bad luck hu?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Run for your life's!" Lisa yells showing up out of no where.

"I think we're involved now." Bart says. Alice nods.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Lisa yells.

"Don't panic I'll think of something." Nelson reassures her.

There being trapped against the letter S of the Springfield sign.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go help!" Bart tells Alice.

"I'm coming with you!"

"Fine. Lets go!"

Bart and Alice race towards the letter S. Jimbo and Maggie catch up.

"What's the plan?" Bart asks.

"I've got you now you little twerps!" Snake says snapping open his pocket knife.

Both Nelson and Lisa gulp down hard, awaiting their punishment. "Lisa! Over here!" Bart calls to her right.

"Bart!" Both Lisa and Nelson shout.

"Catch!" She yells throwing the necklace to him.

"No!" Snake shouts reaching out for it, but too late! Bart had already caught it.

"Come here Snake! Don't worry, I don't bite!" Bart taunts.

"Why you little-" Snake comes charging at him, but at the last second Bart throws the necklace to his left.

Snake reaches out for it but Alice catches it first. "A- a- a! Bad Snakey! You know steeling's wrong!"

"Give it!" Snake demands.

"Woops! Looks like I don't have it." She answers showing her hands to him.

"What th-"

"Over here snake breath!" Jimbo shouts twirling the necklace in his fingers.

Nelson and Lisa quickly understand the plan and join in on it. It's kindda like a game of keep away. From Bart- to Alice- To Jimbo- to Nelson- to Lisa- and so on. This continues for about fifteen minutes until Snake gets sick and tired of it. "Enough!" He yells and marches over to Alice, grabs her, and pulls a gun from his jacket.

"Alice!" Bart runs to her, but Nelson holds him back.

"He'll kill her for sure if you interfere!" Nelson try's to get some sense into him.

"I don't like to resort to killing but you guys have given me no choice! Give it up NOW and I might let the girl live!" Snake threatens.

"Let go of me you creep!" Alice struggles in Snakes arms but he doesn't let go.

"Give it to him!" Lisa yells to Jimbo.

"Uh- ok?" He says. Slowly he makes his way towards Snake. Necklace in hand, eye on Snake. He reaches over fore the necklace but Jimbo swings it away from him, "Girl first." He demands.

"Necklace first." Snake counters.

When the gem is just an inch grime Snake's claws, Jimbo yells, "NOW!"

Maggie appears behind the letter S and jumps on Snake like the little tasmanian devil that she is. Scratching, clawing, punching, Snakes face off. Instinctively he lets go of Alice and she runs strait to Bart's arms. "Are you ok?!" He aks hugging her.

"I... Don't... Know?" She answers with just as much shock as anyone there.

Snake's streaming like a maniac and with all the commotion people started coming up to the sign to see what's going on. Apparently one of them called the police because about five minutes later Wiggum and his crew arrive. Lou pulls Maggie from Snake's face. "Hay! I haven't even finished warming up yet!" She complains.

Everyone laughs. Eddie and Lou take Snake away, leaving Chief Wiggum to face them. "You know you three are in deep troub-"

"Look Chief, I was the one who called you fat and I don't want Lisa and Maggie to pay for it. If some ones going to jail it's going to be me and only me." Nelson says pointing a firm finger at Wiggum.

"Uh- I was going to let you off the hook, because you helped trap Snake. Plus, I think I was being a bit naive earlier. I guess I am a bit chubby." Wiggum says awkwardly.

"Oh." Nelson says letting his finger drop.

Wiggum thanks all of them and heads after Eddie and Lou. "I think we should be getting home." Bart says in a concerned voice.

Lisa offers to collect their picnic while Bart starts the car. Alice sits in the front with him and Lisa, Nelson, Maggie, and Jimbo all pile up in the back. First they drop off Jimbo since his house is the closest. Maggie gives him a big hug and the rest all say their good buys for the night.

The next stop is Alice's house Bart walks her up to the door and gives her a kiss on the cheek, but when he's about to go she pulls him back for a real kiss. He comes back to the car with a smile that could light up the whole state.

Next stop is Nelson's home and Lisa gets out of the car with him because he wants to tell her something. "You almost forgot your necklace." He says to her when they reach the door step. He takes it out of his pocket and clips it around her neck.

"Nelson can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did you really mean all those things you said? About you going to you going to jail for us?" Lisa asks moving closer to him.

"Every word. Why wou-" Lisa cuts him of with a very romantic kiss; one that both will remember for the rest of their life's.

"I promise I'll never let this necklace out of my sight." Lisa says braking away for a moment.

"And I'll never let _you _out of mine." Nelson says pulling her back in.

**THE END**

**AWWWWWW! (Sniff*) This ending is sooooo awesome XD I love good old happy ending! Thanks for reading! **

**Smell you later! ;)**


End file.
